Typically, a telecommunications enabled device has a subscription to a telecommunication service. Telecommunications-based usage of the device is then serviced by the telecommunication service to which the device subscribes. Unfortunately, the ability to subscribe to and use telecommunication services has generally been limited.
For example, a user of the telecommunication service typically registers the device under a subscription to the service, such that the device is serviced according to the subscription. However, when multiple subscriptions are desired, where each subscription is to a different service and possibly different service provider, the user has conventionally either had to carry multiple devices each operating under a different subscription or the user has had to manually connect the device to a desired one of the services.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.